Wolf (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Wolves are a significant wild animal to historical Vikings, but appear minimally in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Wolves (Canis lupis) are wild canines - quadrupedal mammals. They are carnivores and hunt in socially complex packs, working together to take down prey much larger than themselves. A mated pair stay together for life, and produce 5-6 pups once a year. Wolves were much more widespread across the world, but competition and hunting by humans has reduced their range and numbers. In Dragons: Rescue Riders, wolves appear to hunt dragons for food, even those the same size as themselves. Norse Mythology Wolves appear in Norse Mythology, especially in the form of monstrous Wolf-Gods. The most famous of these is Fenrir. Fenrir is the offspring of the God Loki. He is also foretold to kill the God Odin during Ragnarok (the end times). Because of this prophesy, the Gods tied him up. Fenrir bit off the hand of the God Tyr while tying him down. The God Odin is said to have had two wolf companions for hunting named Geri and Freki. Skoll and Hati are the wolf-sons of Fenrir, and are in part responsible to the progression of night and day. Skoll chases the Sun Goddess, Sol, across the heavens trying to eat her, while Hati chases Mani, the Moon God. During Ragnarok, both wolves are predicted to finally catch their prey and eat the Sun and Moon. Appearances ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Wolf hunting behavior is compared to Changewings in the episode, "Live and Let Fly". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In the episode, "Bad Moon Rising", Tuffnut gets bitten by an unknown animal. Bite comparisons from dragons show it is not from any known dragon. However, Gobber knows of a tale about the mythical Lycanwing dragon, whose bite will turn the bitten into a dragon, and was once human itself. Spurred by the story, Tuffnut imagines himself metamorphosing into a dragon. Later, Snotlout discovers the actual culprit of the bite - a wolf. The wolf itself is never seen, as Snotlout captures it in a bag. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Wolves are mentioned as being a possible source for mysterious footprints around The Roost in "Boo to You". Wolves make their first on-screen appearance in "Where There's Smoke". The Rescue Riders fight off a pack of wolves threatening the sheep of Huttsgalor. Cutter disturbs a pack of wolves in the forest while searching for Belzium in "Heavy Metal". The alpha charges at him, but the young dragon gets away quickly. The episode, "Iced Out" opens with Duggard being chased by a pack of wolves. He is saved when the Rescue Riders swoop in and scoop him up. The wolves were probably chasing him because they could smell Duggard's lunch on him. Winger, Burple, and Dak encounter wolves on an unnamed island when Burple crash lands, in "Crash Course" In "Grumblegard, Part 1", a pack of wolves chased down two Piercing Shriekscale hatchlings. The wolves were stopped and chased away by Dak and Winger. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2 Games How to Train Your Dragon (game) There is a minor character appearing primarily in this game named Wolflegs Other Mentions Toothless The development of Toothless (and by extension, Night Furies) has involved inspiration from many animal species. According to Dreamworks' Youtube Video Series, "The DreamWorks Download", Toothless' ''"eyes were based on a cross between a wolf and a cat's eye." References * *''100 HTTYD Facts Only True Fans Know'' DreamworksTV, (Published on Aug 27, 2015). YouTube. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders